ZMaHistory
by darthvirginia
Summary: Okay, this is a fanfic about Dolphin and only Dolphin! Fishy! Please read it! Dolphin would be pleased if you did so!! And R!
1. The palace in the lake

And this is a short ficcie about Dolphin! Only for Digi-riven!   
  
******  
  
Black Dragons fell from the sky. Injured they were. Not knowing where to hide, no place to go. Until they found the lake.  
  
In they fell and down they swam. Swam downdowndown, little bubbles filled with sulphurous air went upupup. And still down they went. Not knowing where they were and what waited for them in the incredible depth of the lake...  
  
While on the ground of the lake, far far under the dragons, a little palace could be found. A palace of such beauty you wouldn't have expected to find in a more suitable place than this.- An ocean perhaps. And, incredible but true, believe me, inside this palace you could see people.  
  
The people of the sea? The little mermaid even? Just wait! Wait for me to continue.  
  
A strange melody came from the palace down in the lake. It could barely been heard but still existed. A melody you'd have expected last to pour out of that palace as sirup pours out of a bottle and into a cake. A delicious cake tasting so good you can hardly believe it belongs in this world. But I'm drifting apart... A melody... Out of the castle, no, not high up in the sky, but down in that dark lake! And it went like that...  
  
"...under the sea...under the sea...lalalalaa..."  
  
And a mysterious noise, undefinable, could be heard...  
  
"Fishy! Little Mermaid is the Fishiest!"  
  
A singing and dancing beauty, if you could call the moves of her body dancing, was to be found inside the palace, watching...the little mermaid...Strange enough to find a palace on the ground of a lake, but to find a humn looking creature singing under the sea inside of it is definitely too much!  
  
Well, where did I stop? Yes, the Black Dragons diving down and down and down. Hoping to find a place to hide...and finding it.  
  
"There's a palace down there! I can't believe it's true! It can't be, can't be true, but is! And if it's true we're saved, myfriends!"  
  
Thus having spoken the Dragons swam to the palace, entered it, looked around. Curious...Frightened even...  
  
Frightened of whom?   
  
Frightened of her!  
  
The bewitching beauty with the long blue hair, living alone in the depth of the lake, singing "Under the sea" all day long. Living alone...  
  
"Great Master Deep-Sea Dolphin! Where are you?"  
  
Not an answer, no, nothing like that. Only the song, the melody, the "Fishy!", nothing more than that and nothing less. Frightening...  
  
"They say she is insane! Completely nuts. Not right in her mind!"  
  
"Let's go away!"  
  
And then she comes. Appears out of the blue, singing, humming. Looking at them with her big blue eyes, hesitating to come near. Watching them suspiciously. Not profane does she look but sacred! Not like a Mazoku has to look. Not evil, not blood-thirsty. Nothing like the sort. Just friendly, peacefully and perhaps a bit curious.  
  
A whisper from the Dragons. A whisper filling the water around them.  
  
"Can you help?"  
  
"Can you help?"  
  
Only these three words and nothing more they say. No, not say, whisper. You hardly hear it! Be quiet, listen to them, to their question, their three-word-message. Not long yet important.  
  
You want to know if she helped?  
  
Did Deep-Sea Dolphin, one of the Dark Lords, a Mazoku, help the Dragons deep down in the lake, water and water over them, counted drop by drop?   
  
She did.  
  
I know.  
  
I am the last of them. The only one. During the centuries I was the last to stay alive. Now I'm alone!   
  
The palace - empty.   
  
My precious lady - gone.  
  
And me?  
  
I stay down here, down by the castle's side and wait. Wait for my lady to return. And sometimes, only sometimes, I swim upupup to see the humans run away.  
  
"There's Nessie!" I once heard them say...  
  
******  
  
I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it...Please review!  
  
~Virginia 


	2. My blue lady

Aaaah, why am I doing this? Can you tell me that? (Perhaps for the sake of fishy...?) It wasn't my intention to continue this but as you see...Well, enjoy it, now that this story exists...  
  
******  
  
Her beauty surprised me. Her pale skin, looking so soft, I wished I could have touched it. Her blue hair surrounding her pretty face...And her face, yes! Her eyes as blue as the water she had come out of...Did she or didn't she have fins? I can't remember. She had already cursed me with her beauty.  
  
I know she looked at me although pretending not to do so, I know it for sure. She was smiling the whole time playing with some fishes who swam around. Sitting lonely on the little rock in the sea.  
  
She sang a strange melody I didn't know but I know it was the most wonderful sound I ever heard in my life. She seemed to be able to talk to the creatures of the sea. I could hear her screaming "Fishy!" when she didn't sing the melody.  
  
Fishy became the most wonderful as well as important word in the world for me, always reminding of my blue lady. That's how I call her in my mind. It's my special name for her that no one ever will get to hear!  
  
While I saw her sitting alone on the rock, speaking with her creatures, singing a melody that was so bewitching that no man could have resisted, I thought about her life.  
  
What is it like to live under the sea? Living there with her, with my blue lady, it would mean paradise. But then...living anywhere with my lady means paradise to me...  
  
So I thought about her life, imagining her swimming through the oceans of the world, playing with her fishes singing that melody...Under the sea...  
  
I couldn't get my eyes off her and then she turned around...and looked at me. Me poor little fellow! It was then when I lost my heart forever. No, she didn't disappear. And no, she didn't turn away again. She looked straight into my eyes and I looked into hers.  
  
This blue! This incredible depth! Never before I could have imagined that eyes could be so wonderful. And I was trapped, couldn't escape, couldn't turn my head away or close my eyes. Just had to look.  
  
Finally she got off the rock. I was afraid. Afraid of her to leave. She swam...but didn't disappear. Came nearer instead. Came so near that I could have touched her...and did.  
  
Fishy!  
  
That was the only thing she said and disappeared - quite angry. Yet she didn't slap me or did me any other harm although she could have done. I'm sure that she's the queen of the seas, the empress of the oceans of the world.  
  
I kept on sitting by the sea for days but my blue lady didn't reappear. I never ever saw her again. After a while I try to talk to other people about the queen of the seas but no one believed me. Except for the children.   
  
It was then when I decided to write a story about her.  
  
I called it: The little Mermaid  
  
******  
  
Hah, guess whose point of view I wrote down...^_^ Fishy! (This is not good for my health, I know it!) Thanx for reading this and please review if you find the time!  
  
~Virginia 


End file.
